The Devils' Mishap
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: - Sparda sleepwalks... Dante and Vergil are pissed. What will happen in the house of Sparda? Contains much more than the summary. XD
1. Vergil's Mishap

**Author's Notes:** Well... This fic trilogy contains some randomness in the Sparda household, which makes it more fun. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story. Devil May Cry characters belong to Capcom. This is also non-profit.

**Summary: **Sparda sleepwalks... Dante and Vergil are pissed. What will happen in the house of Sparda?

**Rated for:** Dante's words. Even his father doesn't approve. XD

Enough babble, now for randomness.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vergil's Mishap**

DAY 1

***** Afternoon*****

"I'm home!"

"... Finally..."

After a tiring day of college, the young twin devils walked over the threshold of their home, started to remove their shoes, and then slid their feet into more comfortable slippers, a red and blue pair respectively. A single set of pink and purple pairs were still on the shoe rack, denoting that both their parents weren't home from work yet.

"Well, since no one else's here yet, why don't ya fix me something special, I'm betting on hamburgers, and pasta wouldn't hurt too." Dante said, not even bothering to look at his older brother, as he went and slouched on the sofa, feet crossed in front of him and nicely placed on the coffee table. He reached out for the remote and started watching his favorite sports.

"Why don't you order your food, I'm not in the mood to do anything but my assignments." Vergil started for the stairs, going to his room on the second floor.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon! You have plenty time to finish that shit!" Dante was glaring at him in disbelief.

"Unlike you, brother, I prioritize my duties correctly." Thinking that finishing his literature paper was more important than bearing Dante's complaints, Vergil continued walking to his room, leaving Dante in the living room.

"Hmph, stuck-up bastard." Dante scoffed. He returned his gaze to the TV, now he'd have to call and wait for the pizza delivery boy to show up.

*****Later that afternoon*****

(Click-Click)

"Hellooo, now where are my beloved boys?" Eva entered the house, she was tired from work, but now that she was home, she forgot her fatigue.

"Heya mom." Dante walked up to her, and as usual, she kissed him on both cheeks. "Dad's not here yet? When's he gonna come home?"

"He's going to be a little bit late, you know, financial business meeting stuff... Haven't you eaten? You look thin..." Concern was all over Eva's face, such a doting mother she is...

"Well, SOMEONE's not being very cooperative, mom, so I had no choice. You know I don't like cooking."

"Well, you ARE eighteen years old... Maybe you should ask your brother to teach you?" Eva started walking to the kitchen while she was talking to Dante.

"Learn from that suck... Vergil? I can't possibly. I'm gonna wait for dad, call me when dinner's ready!" Dante ran up the stairs and headed for his room, he was planning to play 'Resident Evil' until dinner was served.

*****Late that night, when Sparda came home*****

"THIS is worse than Mundus... I can't believe them, even that mental work can't be handled by a devil overnight... gee." Sparda was staggering a little, he held on to the wall for support as he removed his shiny black leather shoes and slipped on his favorite fluffy purple slippers.

"YO Dad!" Then he was greeted by his younger son. Dante was shirtless now, wearing the usual bedtime sweatpants.

"Good evening, Dante... Is Eva already here? What about your brother, Vergil?"

"Mom's there beside the fireplace reading some book, Vergil's locked himself up in his room the whole time. Dad, d'you have a sec?" Before he asked the question, Dante was trying his hardest to hide the pen and notebook, holding both things behind him, away from Sparda's view.

"Of... course..." So tired from work, Sparda was a bit reluctant, but will not refuse a favor from his son.

"You know integrals?"

"Your brother... knows them... right?" Sparda scratched his head, he knew that Dante would have to throw away all his pride before he lets Vergil teach him anything.

"But... He's locked up his butt in that!"

"Nu-u-uhh... Dante, watch your mouth... And do not talk about your brother like that. Now, I'm fairly tired, and there's still a couple of work I have to do. Now go and nicely knock on your brother's door, and kindly ask him to help you with your homework. Now then, I need to unload all these papers first." Sparda gave his son a soulful look, then walked towards the stairs.

"But Dad! Vergil won't!"

"You won't know unless you try, and if he does not give you any proper attention, then tell me."

"What!" Dante stared in disbelief, a pout crossing his face. This was the first time Sparda went home very tired and unwilling to help him, now he's got to do something he's never done before... Ask Vergil for help.

Dante started walking up to his room, muttering words under his breath.

"Forget this! An F's not worse than asking Vergil for..." And as he came to the front of Vergil's room, the door suddenly opened violently. Dante was able to get out of the way just in time to avoid the door swing.

"Ask me for what, brother?" Vergil was giving him one of those 'serious glares'.

"You almost hit me! You could kill people swinging doors like that! Ask you for shit, Vergil!" Dante gave his brother a sour look, then continued walking towards his own room.

Vergil eyed his discontented younger brother with an icy, yet with a very little bit of concern, glare. "You could have just said 'simple mathematics', you idiot." And with that, Vergil dressed himself up in comfortable blue pjs (since shirtless wasn't his style) then started to sleep.

***** Later that Midnight*****

The door to Sparda and Eva's room opened. Sparda walked towards Vergil's room, he had an easy time opening it since it wasn't their custom locking their doors before sleeping. He felt the bed with his hands, and then quietly slipped in under the sheets... Vergil was sleeping soundly... And wouldn't notice this 'til early morning.

***** 6 o'clock in the morning*****

Vergil opened his eyes to embrace the morning. He sat upright, yawned, and stretched. He was about to arrange his bed, when he saw a figure, almost his size, sleeping soundly.

"What the...?" He carefully moved the bed sheet to reveal the figure. "MUNDUS!" The shout was so loud, it startled Eva and Dante.

Dante rushed out of his room, running to where the shout came from, and Eva carefully looked at the second floor corridor from their bedroom threshold.

"Where! Tell me where that!" Dante's words were cut off when the door to Vergil's room opened (more calmly than before). Vergil was dragging their father out of his room, he laid the body upright, leaning on the wall.

"I am eighteen years of age! Two more years then I'll have lived two decades in this!..." Vergil coughed, then regained himself. "Mother, is this father's idea of a joke?"

"Noo..." Was Eva's weak reply.

"Then why's he all snugly on Vergil?" Dante crossed his arms, waiting for an answer from their mother.

The twins' glares were hard to bear, so Eva had to call them to the living room sofa. Carrying Sparda to bed was an easy task, considering the strength of her two sons. She had to tell them about this issue.

"Well... Dante... Vergil... When your father is pushed to the limit, or should I say over-fatigued, he tends to... sleepwalk."

Dante and Vergil gave each other a look, then returned their stares to their mom.

"So you're saying... Dad sleepwalks?" Dante, mouth half-open but insides bursting with laughter, asked his mom.

"If he is overworked... Yes." Eva replied.

"In any case, I do not wish for this to happen again. Mother, you may have to lock your room before you sleep. I believe I am old enough to sleep by myself." Vergil stood up, time was running, and they had to get ready for school.

* * *

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


	2. Dante's Mishap

Here's chapter 2.

Glad to know that someone's read my story.

No one can stop a sleepwalking Sparda!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dante's Mishap**

Day 2

*****After school*****

"Yo, I'm beat, I wanna party!" Dante stretched his arms out, and fell on the sofa, spread-eagled.

"If you want to 'party', then do it in another house." Vergil pushed his younger brother's head aside, and sat on the sofa. He reached out for the remote then switched to the nature channel, something like Nat Geo.

"BOOring. Why is it that everything you do, is boring?" Dante asked his brother with a frown, leaning in on Vergil's face, so much that only inches separated their faces.

"Boring. Sophisticated. With discipline. Very unlike that barbaric human combat you call a sport." Vergil did not turn his head to face his brother, instead, he moved his eyes sideways.

"It's called Wrestling, dude! Don't you have a life?" Dante gave up convincing his brother that whatever he watched was cool. He sat comfortably on the edge of the sofa farthest from Vergil. Then a thought struck his head. Maybe he could give Vergil a taste of a German Suplex, or better yet, how about a piledriver?

Vergil sat steadily on the sofa, watching how giraffes ate leaves on high trees. All of a sudden, Dante grabbed his waist in sort of a hug. "What in..." Vergil's eyes grew wide, and as he was about to retort, Dante hoisted his brother's body sideways, tumbling the sofa with them. Vergil's head hit the small table behind the sofa, and all went wild.

"You gotta love that, don't ya, Vergil!" Dante quickly got up, wiped his sweaty forehead, and readied himself for Vergil's retaliation.

"You imbecile excuse for a brother!" And Vergil tackled him, with all due rage.

Chairs flied. Vases broke. Mirrors cracked. Dante and Vergil fought.

*****Eva and Sparda came home*****

"Isn't it a pleasure, that we can go home together like this?" Sparda parked the sedan in the garage, then came out. Eva opened her side of the door and was excited to greet and kiss her sons.

(Click—click) The door was opening.

Upon hearing the sound of the door, Vergil stopped in his tracks, he was going to ram Dante to the wall, and Dante froze, muttering "holy fuck", holding a dining chair overhead, about to throw it to Vergil. Eva and Sparda were staring at them, mouths half-open, eyes wide, shocked and dismayed. The living room was a mess, good thing the only stuff ruined in the dining room were the chairs Dante rammed at Vergil.

"Dante... Vergil..." Sparda started.

"Grounded. Both of you." Eva stated.

"Hell! We were worse when we were kids!" Dante gently put the dining chair down and started reasoning to their parents. "And you didn't even spank us!"

"Dante! That was years ago." Sparda said, emotionless, yet loud.

"Well yeah! But!"

"Listen to what your father tells you, Dante..." Eva started caressing the broken objects, everything was valuable.

"Hmmfff... Only a day of fun..." And Dante started off for the stairs.

"Vergil!" Sparda's voice was so loud, even the strongest devil would be terrified.

Hiding behind the post that separated the living room from the dining room, Vergil let himself be visible to his commanding father.

"I expected better of you." His dad's voice was piercing, and he could feel his heart squirm in disappointment over his recent behavior.

"I... Understand..." Vergil slowly walked to the stairs, his head bowed down in shame.

"Dante!" As Sparda called, Dante turned his head around, only a few steps away from his bedroom door. "Grounded from hosting parties, partying, and any other activities related to the word 'party' for a month."

"You have officially ruined my month." And with that statement, Dante entered his room.

"And Vergil!" This time, Vergil turned his head, still bowed low, to face his father. "Grounded from the house library."

"But father, that's educatio-"

"Nu-u-uhh... If you need to read, there's always another library. Outside this house." Sparda shook his head left and right. With that, Vergil entered his room silently.

Both twins were left to contemplate their faults.

*****That Midnight*****

"No parties, yeah right. Bet I can slip outta here and have a party anywhere." Dante complained himself to sleep. As he fell into a silent slumber, his door opened. Sparda walked in, then as he did with Vergil, slept beside Dante.

*****Early Morning*****

Dante was about to open his eyes when he felt something heavy on his throat. "Ugh... Who the hell's?" He swung the arm away from him, and then pulled the bed sheets off violently. "I guess you already felt sorry, huh?" Smirking, he carried his sleeping father to the appropriate bedroom. After that, he started to fix himself early in the morning. Their house may be close to the university, but they still had a ways to travel.

* * *

Honestly, I couldn't think of how to ground Vergil, so I chose the library. XD

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


	3. Dante's and Vergil's Mishap

And so... Who's Sparda's next victim? XD

The last part of the Devils' Mishap.

Thanks so much for spending time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dante and Vergil's Mishap**

Day 3

*****After school... Again*****

"I told ya, pops's got a mental problem." Dante pushed the house doors open, gently slipped his feet on red slippers, then slouched on the couch.

"The fact that this has happened on two consecutive days is... bothering me." Vergil, for the first time, slackly threw away his backpack on the living room floor and followed Dante. Pushing his brother again for some space on the sofa.

"Mental. If he knows how to open his door while he's asleep, why don't we lock our own doors?" Dante stood up, he started walking to the kitchen.

"Dante... For once, you have a good idea." Vergil followed suit.

*****Sparda and Eva came home... Again*****

"Don't worry, dear, everything's going to be all right." Sparda patted Eva on the shoulder before he inserted the key in the lock. Eva was quiet, traumatized from yesterday's misfortune.

And everything was all right, the house was as clean and quiet when they left it. When they passed the threshold, the door to Dante's room opened. Dante and Vergil walked up to them, Dante with the usual smirk, and Vergil with the usual emotionless face.

"Welcome home! So how was your day? Lemme carry that for you, mom." Dante grabbed Eva's shoulder bag and hoisted it on his own shoulder.

"Why, aren't we gracious today?" Eva was surprised, she kissed Dante on both cheeks. And then Vergil.

"To make up for all the faults we have caused you. Our behavior the previous day was unacceptable, but we promise that will never happen again. On my word." Vergil gave Dante a death glare, and Dante gave him a shrug of disbelief and a sour look as if he was asking _Why won't you just admit it that you had fun?_

"Now now, enough with the nasty stares, now let's have dinner, shall we?" Sparda said, an effort to break the escalating tension that led to the misfortune yesterday. He slung his arms around his sons' necks and grabbed their shoulders tightly, pushing them forward to the dining table.

"No fights today, alright? Or your mother's going to put the blame on our 'uncontrollable devil blood' again... OK?" He whispered, low enough so that Eva couldn't hear.

Vergil and Dante nodded.

*****That night*****

"Plan A Vergie, Plan A." Dante said, as he waited for Vergil to finish brushing his teeth.

"There is no plan B, so there's no need to call it plan A, and stop calling me that." Vergil grabbed his light blue towel, and went out of the bathroom with Dante. They were ready to sleep, ready to lock their doors.

"Vergie? Don't you think it's cute?" Dante gave his older brother one last smirk.

"I think it's foolish. Perish the thought if you don't want your life to be a living hell." Vergil opened his door.

"Hell? Hell always has crazy parties." Dante walked to his room.

True enough, they stuck to the plan and locked their doors shut. It was going to be a peaceful night... Not.

*****That Midnight*****

Dante and Vergil's doors were left open, so as Sparda's and Eva's.

***** That Morning*****

Vergil and Dante opened their eyes. As they stared at the figure in front of them, their eyes and mouths opened wide. They did NOT forget to lock their doors. But they were staring at each other.

They violently sat upright, looking around them, there was a feminine figure lying on Dante's left, then there was a masculine figure on Vergil's right.

"I cannot believe..." Vergil stared at Sparda who was on the right edge of the bed.

"Holy shit." Dante fixed his gaze to Sparda, since their mother was still asleep. They needed answers, how could this happen to the two sons of Sparda?

"Don't you think it runs in the family?" Sparda gave them a wide smile, almost as bright as the morning outside the window.

Dante and Vergil continued to stare at their father. Then after giving in to this revelation, they fell asleep once again, on their parent's bed.

* * *

Thank you so much for sticking with this 'til the end.

Readers, I appreciate you. :))

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


End file.
